With the advent of portable media players, such as the Apple® iPod® portable media players, digital media has become prolific. However, even though user media collections of many users include hundreds if not thousands of media items, no one user owns every media item. As such, users often desire to share their media collections. For example, the Apple® iTunes® media player allows users to share their media collections with up to five users on the same subnetwork. In the Apple® iTunes® media player, the sharing user must designate what portion of their media collection to share (e.g., all, two or more songs, or a playlist). However, users with which the media collection is shared are limited by the fact that the shared media collection is disjoint from their own media collection. Another issue is that sharing is limited to sharing among users in the same subnetwork. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for sharing media collections.